Feelings
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: The both of them said at the same time, "I love you," after which they said the respective name of the person they loved. No more words were said after that, and unlike Sonic had expected, Tails made the first move... CONTAINS YAOI! SonTails stuff! Because of my other fic, however, this is downgraded to a oneshot. I can't think of any ideas. So, ONESHOT!


_Hey, everyone! Finally, my first story on FanFiction! This story CONTAINS YAOI! If you don't like, then don't read, but if you do, I aim to please. This is rated T for some swearwords (later in the story), violence (again, later in the story), and SonTails lovey-dovey stuff! Hope you like!_

* * *

Feelings

Chapter One: Confession

Miles "Tails" Prower was walking down the sidewalk toward his best friend's house. Sonic the Hedgehog had long been the fox's best friend. Ever since they met when Tails was six, they had been as close as real brothers to each other, but lately, the feelings that Tails had for the blue hedgehog had been getting more… intimate. As long as he could remember, he'd been attracted to women. Heck, he even fell in love with a girl named Cosmo when he was younger, but now… he didn't know what to think.

Was he becoming gay? No, he couldn't be gay. He was totally straight. Until a few months ago, he was even thinking about asking one of his friends, Cream, out on a date, but then, his feelings for Sonic started to surface. He didn't know exactly how they had started, but it just started with him lightly blushing around Sonic, feeling just slightly attracted to him. He just couldn't be gay, however. It would ruin his reputation… but what about the feelings…? He couldn't just keep them bottled up inside him for all eternity.

He was just a few blocks away from Sonic's house, and in turn, just a few minutes away from telling his best friend about his true feelings for him. He was scared, but he needed to do this. He needed to let Sonic know how he felt, but he was debating on whether he should turn back, because he would surely be rejected. He knew Sonic was straight, and he had just broken up with Amy. Telling him might make him even angrier. No. If he didn't tell Sonic now, then he was never going to get a better chance. This was one of the only days when Sonic was actually going to be home all day. It was then that he arrived at Sonic's doorstep, but he decided to wait a few minutes to get his rampant emotions under control before he knocked.

* * *

Sonic was up in his bedroom, playing video games, still recuperating from his breakup with Amy just a few days ago. "I see the way you look at Tails compared to the way you look at me," she had said. "It used to be that you looked at him like a little brother, and at me like someone you love. Now, it seems like it's reversed. I'm the little sister, and he's the one you love." Sonic had tried to deny it, but both he and Amy knew that it was true. Sonic wasn't attracted to Amy anymore. On the surface he was. On the surface, he was still the ladies' man that loved Amy, but deep down, he was falling in love with someone else.

"I'm not mad at you, Sonic. I just can't date somebody who can't make up his mind. Are you in love with me or Tails? It's your choice, and I'll be waiting for an answer." And that was when she left. Every single word she had said had gotten to the saddened blue hedgehog. Neither he nor Amy, however, had told anybody about his secret love for Tails. Sonic had already been hurt enough. They just said that Sonic said he didn't love her anymore. End of story. And Sonic was glad for that. He wasn't quite ready to tell Tails how he felt. He was scared.

He turned off his PS3 and his TV. He had to think about this. He knew Tails wasn't gay. He was even planning on asking Cream out. Why he hadn't yet was beyond him, but Tails surely wouldn't return his feelings. Sonic was also worried about his reputation. What would happen if people found out he was in love with a guy? His hero image would be destroyed. His feelings for Tails had started about two months ago when he had accidentally walked into the bathroom while Tails was taking a shower. Despite what he saw, he didn't want _that_ kind of relationship. No, he did, but he wasn't driven by lust. He just wanted somebody to love. Somebody he could cuddle up with and fall asleep with would make him the happiest hedgehog on Mobius.

At first, the reactions to Tails had just started with light blushing whenever the fox got in close enough, for things like brotherly hugs or when he needed to let his tears out, but lately, Sonic had begun to stutter around Tails. This was very odd, as Sonic had never stuttered around anyone, at least to Tails' knowledge. Sonic also felt a weakness in his legs, as if he were going to collapse and faint. "Tails is cute…" Sonic said to himself. "No wonder Cream thinks he looks good." He was attracted to Tails, both physically and emotionally, and he could no longer deny it.

* * *

Tails took in a deep breath. "It's now or never," he said to himself. "But what am I going to say to him? Am I gonna need to take it slow, or do I just come right out and say it?" He was beginning to get conflicting emotions again. The part of him that was obsessed with keeping his heterosexual reputation up kept fighting for control, but the part of him that loved Sonic wanted so badly to tell the hedgehog how he felt. "C'mon, Tails, get it together. You can do this. Just spend some time talking to him first. Like you always do. Then, slowly break it to him, and if you get rejected, hopefully he won't be angry." He raised his fist to knock on the door…

* * *

How was Sonic going to tell Tails how he felt? Tails was going to be over soon, and Sonic just hadn't made up his mind. "Do I tell him or not?" he asked himself, but he couldn't come up with an answer, and he angrily sighed. "Gosh… Why does everything have to be so complicated…? A-and if I do tell him, what am I gonna say? Do I tell him right away, or do I wait until a good moment, or is any moment good? Ugh! This is worse than when I told Amy I loved her!" And it really was. Never before in his life had he experienced so many conflicting emotions at once, and that's when Sonic heard a knock at the door.

He got up and started walking down the stairs when he heard, "Sonic! Are you there?" That was definitely Tails. Sonic instantly became nervous, and because of that, he ended up tripping halfway down the stairs and sliding down to the end of the staircase. Outside, Tails heard the crash and asked, "Sonic, are you okay? What's going on in there?" Back inside, Sonic smiled to himself as he stood up and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, Tails. I just tripped. I just woke up, so I was a bit… disoriented." Sonic opened the door as he said, "I'm awake now!" He tried his best to keep himself from shaking as he saw the orange fox standing right in front of him. "C-come in," he said, also trying to keep himself from stuttering.

Tails, who was also very nervous, walked in, using all of his willpower to keep himself from blushing or fainting at the very sight of the handsome blue hedgehog. They both silently walked over to the couch and sat, after which Tails asked, "So, how did the breakup between you and Amy happen. Did you two fight or something?" He was trying to prolong the time before he confessed to Sonic.

Sonic was happy with Tails, for he had prolonged the time that he could just have a normal conversation with the kit. "N-n-no, it wasn't that. I just wasn't attracted to her anymore. I don't know what exactly turned me off, but I just didn't feel anything. She and I broke up rather nonviolently. Yeah, I'm sad, but hey, it happens to everybody. Anyway, about girls, when are you gonna ask Cream out? You know she likes you, too, right?" Yeah, Tails knew that Cream liked him, but he wasn't about to tell Sonic that he didn't ask her out because of him. "I, uh…" he started. "I don't know… I guess I'm just nervous. That's all."

Sonic chuckled. It was very like him to be nervous about that kind of thing. "Well, you've gotta ask her out sooner or later, otherwise, other guys are gonna start asking her out, and you don't want that do you?" Actually, Tails did want that, but to make sure Sonic didn't know he wasn't going to ask her on a date, he put on a surprised look and responded, "No, of course not! I've just gotta summon up some courage, that's all. Let me have some time!"

Sonic could see something in the kit's eyes. "You're lying, Tails," he blatantly pointed out. Tails gasped. Had Sonic already figured it out? "Tell me the truth, Tails. Why haven't you asked her out yet? You seemed so excited about it when you told me a few months ago, so why the sudden change of heart." The fox sighed. He had to tell him the truth, but he wasn't going to tell the complete truth yet. He could leave out a few teensy details and still tell him the truth.

"All right…" started Tails. "I think I'm in love with someone else, but I don't think she loves me back… What do you think I should do? Should I tell her how I feel and risk rejection, or should I just leave her be and try to find someone else?" Sonic was confused. He had never seen Tails fall out of love with someone, and what he had just said… He had used the word "she", but he had put emphasis on it, too. Was he trying to hide something? Could he possibly be gay? No. His surrogate brother was just nervous about asking a girl out. That would explain all of the weird behavior.

"Tails, just tell her how you feel," he answered. "It can't hurt anything. If she doesn't like you back, then just take it in stride, because then you're one step closer to finding the person you truly love." Sonic obviously didn't get the real message behind what Tails had said, but he felt a little more confident now. He just wished he had a little more time to practice what he could say to Sonic. "Hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom really quick," he said, acting like he had to urinate. He got up and walked to the bathroom, and after closing the door, he immediately climbed up on the counter so he could get a full view of himself.

"Okay… I just need to say it… But how am I going to say it?" He kept telling himself all sorts of things until he cleared his throat and said to his reflection, "Sonic, I love you." He shook his head. It sounded way too awkward, as if he was constipated. He tried again, and that time, he didn't sound constipated, but he still sounded like he was nervous, and just on the edge of a breaking point. He would just have to live with it, though.

Back on the couch, Sonic was thinking. He knew that, once the twin-tailed fox came out of the bathroom, it would be as good a time as any to tell him how he felt. "Tails, I know you're probably gonna hate me for saying this," he said for practice, but he couldn't say that. He had to be confident. He needed to just come right out and say it. "Tails, I lo—" But he couldn't finish that one word. Love. It was a word that could turn the world's greatest hero into a stuttering moron. "I lov—" He was getting closer. "I love y—" He could do it. "I love you!" he blurted out, and he immediately covered his mouth, but luckily the toilet was flushed at the same time he yelled that, so hopefully, Tails didn't hear that.

Tails walked back downstairs, and after he did, he sat down on the couch again. "I have to tell you something, Sonic, and it's very important." Sonic put his arm around Tails, trying to make the gesture seem as brotherly as possible, although he could feel a sensation in his body. "What is it?" Tails sighed. "You have to promise not to get mad at me for saying this, okay?" Sonic nodded and said, "I promise." Tails waited a few seconds. He had to make sure his confession was as strong as possible.

"I've been having… feelings lately, Sonic," he started. "and I don't know what to make of them. They're awkward feelings. They make me just wanna hide in a corner and cry, sometimes, but… I think… I might be… No, I don't think… I know I'm…" He couldn't say the one word that would begin his confession. "What is it, Tails?" asked Sonic, obviously worried about him. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll always be here for you." To both Sonic and Tails, his last line had more of a romantic tone to it than a tone that siblings would use, but Tails didn't really pay it much heed.

"G-g-g…" stuttered Tails. "Gay…" Tails could feel the tears coming, but he had to hold them back. Sonic, however, couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Tails really was gay, then maybe telling him about his feelings wouldn't be so bad. "And I'm…" continued Tails. "I'm… in love with someone. And he's here right now, in this very room, sitting right next to me…" Tails knew what had to come next, but Sonic said, "I've got something to tell you, too, so why don't we say it at the same time." Tails didn't quite process why Sonic would pick now to tell him something. "One, two… three."

And with that, the both of them said at the same time, "I love you," after which they said the respective name of the person they loved. No more words were said after that, and unlike Sonic had expected, Tails made the first move, leaning in and gently pressing his lips against Sonic's. They then wrapped their arms around each other, and Sonic pulled Tails deeper into their kiss. It was a wonderful feeling. Sonic had kissed Amy, back when he had been in love with her, but this was different. It felt so good. Tails, however, had never really kissed anyone, unless kissing an illusion of Cosmo counts. The passion he was feeling was just so… It was just indescribable.

As they both pulled out of the kiss after several minutes, after which Tails immediately felt guilty. He didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't have done that. "I'm so s-s-sorry, Sonic!" he exclaimed as he stood up and started to back away. "Are you a-a-angry with me?" Sonic stood up as well and walked over to Tails, pulling him into a tight embrace. "No, of course not. We both said that we love each other. Why would I be mad at you for kissing me?" Tails felt the warmth radiating from Sonic and smelled the sweet smell that always seemed to radiate from his blue fur.

He looked up at the blue hedgehog, staring into his beautiful emerald green eyes. He was so… so… He had to say it. He didn't care that Sonic wasn't doing anything to look like what he was about to say. He just always looked like that. "Sonic, you look so… sexy…" Sonic raised an eyebrow at Tails' remark, but decided to return the favor with something he'd always wanted to say. "And Tails," he started. "you're cuter than Amy ever was or ever will be." From his charming and big blue eyes all the way down to his adorable twin tails, he was Sonic's definition of cute. Tails started blushing. Amy had called him cute, but that was more of a stuffed doll kind of cute, not a romantic one. This was definitely the way that Tails wanted to be called cute, not that.

Tails let out a large yawn. It was only four o'clock, but he sure was tired. He didn't know what it was. Maybe the nervousness of the day had gotten to him, but the anxiety was gone, and he was relieved. _You did it, Tails…_ he thought. _You've told Sonic you love him, and he loves you back…_ This was easily the best day of his life. Sonic saw the kit yawn and asked, "You tired?" He only got a nod in reply. "Well, let's get to bed. It's early, but who cares." He couldn't wait to sleep with Tails.

The two of them walked upstairs to Sonic's bedroom and laid on the king-sized bed only inches away from each other. Sonic pulled Tails in and hugged him, and Tails leaned his head on Sonic's chest, drifting off into sleep only seconds afterward. "Sweet dreams," mumbled Sonic as he kissed Tails on the forehead. Even though he was asleep, he could still feel the kiss, and he smiled. "You've got such a sweet smile…" murmured Sonic. And he soon fell asleep as well. It felt great to sleep with someone he loved.

* * *

_Well, that wasn't so bad for either of them! Anyway, if you wanna know more about why I'm writing this story, you can go to my profile. I don't really know when the next update will be coming, especially since I'm also trying to work on a story for FictionPress, but hopefully it will be soon! Until then, see ya! Oh, and please review! I live off reviews!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
